Consequences
by Selah1
Summary: Roy had sent Edward on a succession of missions. [Roy x Edward] [Sequel to Arrangement]


Roy had sent Ed on a succession of missions. It almost as if he could beat the problem by not dealing with it.

Ed was a problem and a complex one at that. Roy had no need or wanted to deal with this problem.

He wasn't even sure how it began. He knew how it ended, with them in bed.

Roy winced at the thought of the previous night events.

_Blond hair unbound on the dark sheets._

_Moans and groans, hands gripping his shoulders._

Roy breathe heavily at the thought, it didn't matter if his eyes were opened or closed the images came.

_Harsh breathing._

_Fluttering eyelids._

Roy's hands were curled into fists.

_Kissing._

_Grasping hands._

_Scream of release._

Roy's eyes snapped opened as the last images faded.

_Tangle of limbs._

_Lithe body underneath his._

He dashed out of the bedroom; almost as if he left the images would fade and become nonexistent. Then he could forget everything.

It was worst when Ed was around, hence all the missions he was sending the blond on.

The images became less vivid without Ed there.

Didn't make them any less real.

----

Roy sat behind his desk, looking through some paperwork that required his attention.

His attention was diverted when an enthusatic blond entered his office. Roy promptly wished it was Hawkeye, then he wouldn't have to deal with all the problems that were now attached to Fullmetal.

Ed flopped onto the couch and it seemed like it was a bad dream.

Perhaps Roy would be able to block the images and it would be like old times. Ed the insolent child and him the smirking Colonel.

_Writhing body beneath his._

_Muttered orders, between groans._

Roy's fingers from his left hand, dug into his right palm, causing small crescent marks to appear.

"_Please."_

_Bodies pressed up together._

"_Now."_

"It's been awhile Colonel," Ed commented. "Here I was thinking you were trying to get rid of me or something."

Roy looked over at Ed his face masked with indifference. "Is that so Fullmetal?"

Ed stood up and stretched.

_Limbs tangled together._

_Hands clutching at shoulders._

Roy barely noticed when Ed was standing right in front of him.

Roy stared as Ed hoisted himself onto Roy's desk. He reached forward and grasped the lapels of the other man's jacket.

"I know what you're trying to do," Ed hissed.

"What might that be?"

"Your acting like you molested me," Ed replied.

"Maybe I am."

Ed rearranged himself so he was sitting on the black haired man's lap. Ed almost laughed at the expression on Roy's face. Ed placed his arms around Roy's neck loosely.

"I did say yes you know? Or have you already started to forget."

Roy wishes he could forget. Forget all the images that plagued his mind.

_Thrusting._

_Skin against skin, rubbing to reach some kind of stand point._

_Grasping Ed's waist before thrusting into the younger man's body._

The image disappeared when Roy realized, the atmosphere was different.

Edward was kissing him. Not only that but the blond had his body pressed up against Roy's.

Somehow Roy wasn't even sure how he managed it. One of Roy's hands was around Ed's slim waist; his hand was underneath the blond's shirt and jacket. Brushing against the bare skin of Ed's back, moving left to right.

Edward seemed to have no problem with this entire situation.

Roy groaned as Ed's tongue dipped into his mouth.

This needed to stop.

Control. He needed to be in control of the situation.

Roy attempted to push Ed away without much success.

The second time he was successful.

Their lips separated with a loud smack.

Ed breathed heavily almost trying to gather himself together. "Why did you stop?"

"This isn't right," Roy tried to explain.

"It could be," Ed argued.

"Ed…"

"I'm perfectly legal you know, if that's the problem. I'm not jailbait or anything," Ed replied.

Roy groaned. "That's not the problem."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Than why? Did you think you would slowly seduce me? That I would be nervous and unsure."

At Roy's expression, Ed laughed.

"So when I wasn't what you assume I would be, you froze up?" Ed asked slightly amused.

Roy didn't answer; he couldn't really see the point. When Ed knew the real answer, the answer that was in Roy's eyes. Ed had looked and found his answer.


End file.
